


NOT Your Children's Dr. Seuss

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on Green Eggs and Ham by our favorite author</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT Your Children's Dr. Seuss

**Author's Note:**

> My Jim muse is either drunk or insane. Keep reading and you 

## NOT Your Children's Dr. Seuss

by MarleeT

Author's disclaimer: UPN and Pet Fly own Jim, Blair, and the panther. I am borrowing their slash twins. I am making no money from this. If you are under the age of consent where you live, you know better. Come back when you are legal. 

tell me. I love feedback. I later found out about the challenge and decided to share this aftermath of a Sentinel marathon. This is based on Green Eggs and Ham by our favorite author. It is a form of flattery. 

* * *

NOT Your Children's Dr. Seuss.  
By Marlee T.  
Email address: MarleeT@Startrekmail.com 

[Words in brackets are descriptions and stage directions. I have no pictures, so use your imagination.] Words in quotes are Jim's; Panther speaks all others. 

I am Panther  
Spirit Guide  
Guiding You  
"Guiding where?"  
Would you like gay sex with Blair? 

"I can't believe you're going there.  
I would not like gay sex with Blair." 

Would you like him here [Jim's bed]  
Or there [Blair's bed]? 

"I would not like him here or there.  
I would not like him anywhere.  
I would not like gay sex with Blair.  
I've made up my mind, so there." 

Would you like him in the House [jail cell]? Would you like him with a louse [cell's occupant]? 

"I'd never take him to the House.  
I'd never risk him with some louse.  
I would not like gay sex with Blair.  
I've made up my mind, so there." 

Won't you ease your aching cocks?  
Check your Guide, he's such a fox. 

"Aching cocks?  
Blair, a fox?  
In the House?  
With a louse?  
I would not like him here or there.  
I would not like him anywhere.  
I would not like gay sex with Blair.  
I've made up my mind, so there." 

Would you? Could you?  
In your truck?  
Eat him! Eat him!  
Then you fuck. 

"I would not, could not  
In my truck." 

You will love it.  
You will see.  
Try him underneath a tree. 

"I would not underneath a tree.  
Now, Panther, won't you let me be?  
I don't think we have aching cocks  
And Blair Sandburg is NOT a fox.  
I'd never take him to the House  
And risk him with some lowlife louse.  
I would not like him here or there.  
I would not like him anywhere.  
I would not like gay sex with Blair.  
I've made up my mind, so there." 

You would like it oh so much.  
Just dial up your sense of Touch. 

"Spirit Guide, you've said too much.  
I won't dial up my sense of Touch.  
I would not underneath a tree,  
So won't you please just let me be?  
I know we don't have aching cocks  
And Blair Sandburg is NOT a fox.  
I'd never take him to the House  
And risk him with some scumbag louse.  
I would not like him here or there.  
I would not like him anywhere.  
I would not like gay sex with Blair.  
I've made up my mind, so there." 

You would not like him?  
What a waste.  
I'll back off if you take a taste.  
You would not like it  
(So you say).  
Just try it and I'll go away. 

[A naked Blair appears, with raging arousal.] 

"Panther!  
If you'll go away,  
I'll try it once  
As you say. 

[Jim kneels down to take him in. He immediately zones out in the taste of his Guide until they both climax.] 

"Say!  
I love gay sex with Blair!  
I do! I'd love it anywhere!  
And I would love it oh so much  
To dial up my sense of Touch.  
I would underneath a tree  
Or any place you name for me.  
I know we'd both have aching cocks  
And Blair Sandburg is SUCH a fox.  
And I would take him to the House  
(But I won't share him with some louse). I would take him here or there,  
Yes, I'd take him anywhere.  
I would so love gay sex with Blair  
With his blue eyes and wavy hair." 

[The sound of his own voice wakes Jim. He looks up from where he'd fallen asleep during a Dr. Seuss special and finds his Guide staring down at him on the couch. Blair smirks, points to the wet spot on the Sentinel's jeans and speaks, "Was there something you wanted to share with me, Big Guy?"] 

* * *

End NOT Your Children's Dr. Seuss. 


End file.
